Wrong again
by JessLovesTheGreen
Summary: Bella has moved to a new school and Edward likes her but bella dosen't like Edward so what will he do? THERE WIILL BE DRAMA AND I MEAN LOTS OF IT. : All the usaull pairings. Frist fan-fic :
1. Chapter 1

**A/n : What happens when Bella is not interested in Edward. What will he do to get her in his arms? Lots of drama and arguments and maybe a bit of truth or dare:) **

Chapter 1

Today was the day I start my new school. I'm 15 and I keep to myself I don't really have any friends but I have a big brother called Emmet and he means world to me. He has a girlfriend called Rosalie and were really close.

As Emmet parked the car, I suddenly felt nervous and normally I'm not really the person to get nervous. Emmet sensing my distress gave my a huge grin.

"It will all be okay Bells" he said trying his best to sooth me.

" Okay Emmet, where do I go to get my timetable?"

" The front office is just of there, go in and ask for your timetable" he smiled and pointing to where it was.

"Okay I'll see you and rose at lunch" I said as I ran of.

Well everyone looked pretty intimidating really I was only small at 5'4 so yeah not the most tallest person. As I walked into the front office everyone just stared at me like I was some freak. I did put pants on didn't I? I quickly looked to make sure. It was stupid for me to even think that. At that I had to laugh at myself and that caused more stares. I finally made it to the office and there was a red haired women in a blue jumper that didn't look that good at all.

" Hello sweetie, can I help you?" she asked

" Oh I'm here to get my timetable, I'm Isabella Swan" I told her so fast I couldn't believe she caught any of it.

" Oh yes here you go darling" she said whilst passing me a sheet of paper. " you have a nice day " she called behind me.

Well that was strange normally no-one not even adults usually called me names like 'sweetie' I wasn't one to like it when I was little. I looked at my timetable and I had English first. As I walked into the class room most of the class was In it already. I made my way to the teacher who was apparently called Mrs. Gill.

"Excuse me I believe I have this class" I told her.

" Name" she said a bit stressed. Surely these kids didn't look like they could cause stress they were all pretty caught up in the own little conversations they didn't even notice me coming in. Although I couldn't help but notice a girl with short black hair, very skinny but very pretty and sort of pixie like sitting and day dreaming. The teacher cleared her throat very loudly which caused the class to stare directly at me. Stupid stupid teacher.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella Because-" I was suddenly cut of by Mrs. Gill.

" Okay you sit at the back with Alice". She pointed to the pixie like girl who was still day dreaming.

Let the Interrogation begin........................

So I took my seat and just stared at the front but unfortunately I already learned about this subject.

The something nudged my elbow, so I looked up and there was Alice with a huge grin on her face.

(a/n Alice is bold and Bella is italic)

**Hi my name is Alice. Whats yours? ** I read, so quickly wrote reply back.

_Bella._

_**Thats a nice name.:) So you new?**_

_Yeah how long you been here? _I didn't mean to pry but wanted to know.

_**2 years. Hay could we be friends?**_

Someone actually wanted to be my friend. WOW.

_Sure. Thank you_

_**For what?**_

_Being so nice_

_**It's okay so you want to sit next to me at lunch with my brother and boyfriend?**_

_Actually I'm sitting with my brother but you can sit with us._

_**Okay I'll see u at lunch :)**_

And with that she ran of I didn't relies that class had finished. So I quickly ran to history. That lesson was really boring and I had already learned all that stuff at my old school but then I moved because I didn't get on with anyone there.

So I walked into the lunch room and grabbed myself a apple and a bottle of water and sat by Emmett and rose.

"So Bella hows your first day going?" Rose asked obviously wanting gossip.

" Okay I guess but I invited 3 people to sit with us if thats okay?" I asked a bit nervous of what they were going to say.

" Yeah sure Bells . Who are they?" Emmett asked intrigued.

" Alice Cullen and her brother and boyfriend" I said wondering if they new them.

" Oh never heard of them" Emmet laughed and then rose smacked him on the back of his head.

As if right on cue I saw Alice and a blond guy with blue eyes holding her hand walking towards us.

" Hay Alice and-" I wasn't sure what his name was.

" Jasper" He held out his hand for me to shake it.

" It's very nice to meet you Jasper" I said as I shook his hand.

After I finished introducing everyone something occurred to me.

" Hay Alice didn't you say your brothers coming?" I asked.

" Oh yeah" she said whilst looking around the lunch room. "There he is" she said pointing to him.

As I looked at her brother I couldn't believe what I saw he had bronze messy long hair and the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever saw in my life. He was like a god that has fallen from heaven. I didn't relies that I was staring until Alice introduced h9im to me.

"Bella, this is Edward" Alice said.

" Edward this is Bella" Alice also said.

" It's very nice to meet you Bella" he said and then nodded his head.

And what did I do just smile like a idiot that I am.

" y-you t-to E-Edward" I manged to get out. He just smiled at me and man was it the best smile I have seen in my life.

A/n I will write more soon.

Review and tell me if you like it and give some suggestions and I'll try to put them in my story :)


	2. Moving to fast

A / N thanks for the reviews.

So after lunch i had biology. So i made my way to biology and told me to sit at the back which i was happy about because no-one sat there. So i pulled my seat out and sat down and doodled on my notebook until i noticed the the chair next to me move and guess who it was Alice's brother so that was cool. The lesson started and i had already learned this subject and it appeared that so did Edward. I was just drawing when something nudged my elbow. Again with the notes i thought to myself.

It read: (Edward is bold and bella is italic)

**Hay i'm glad i had this class with you**. At that i had to smile just like an idiot.

_Me too.:) _ This went on fot the whole lessson.

**So how old are you Bella?**

_15 u?_

**16.**

_oh okay:)_

**something wrong?**

_Nah just thinkng._

**Look i was just wondering if you would like to take a walk with me after school?**

Okay i couldnt handle this lucky enough class finished i ran as fast as i could leaving a confused Edward just standing there. I met Emmett at the car we drove home in silence until he broke it.

"Bells i've invited Edward round tonight to play some video games is that okay?" He asked already knowing that i wouldn't take away his fun.

" Yes thats okay Emmett anything else?" I asked knowing there would be.

"Yeah could you cook dinner please" He asked

" Yes Emmett" Emmett always ask's me if people could come round because we didn't live with are parent's because are mum died in a car accident and charlie my dad lives in Fork's.

" Your the best Bells" he said whilst hugging me.

When we got home Edward wasn't due to come for another hour so i just went into my room and did some homework. When i looked at my clock it read **17.45 **Edward was due in 15mins and with that i went to cook dinner i was half-way through when the door bell went.#

" Emmet door!" I shouted

" Can you get it i'm just getting dressed" And at that i got nervous that means will have to be alone with Edward great! So i made my way to open the door. I swung it open and there was a God standing there and i just stared like i did earlier in the lunch room.

I just walked away and left the door open. Well what was i supposed to do i couldn't talk to him after what i did in biology.

"Bella-" He was suddely cut of by Emmett giving him a hug and i didn't blame him when Emmett gave hugs you cant breath. And with that i left the room and told Emmett dinner was on the side and just went into my room and listened to music.

_Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to  
But I don't know what I  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you_

You're pushing and pulling me down too  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want

You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you

You're pushing and pulling me down too  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want

Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
But I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I never know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought.

I was singing along with my eye's closed that i didn't happen to notice Emmett and Edward staring at me.

"OH MY GOD" I screamed at them

"Chill bella we didn't mean to i just came into ask you if you wanted to watch a film with us, By the way you have a lovely voice sis" Emmett grinned whilist Edward just stood there nervous.

"Okay,but i get to pick" I said and Emmett nodded. So i picked footlose while Emmett groaned but i loved it.

After the film finished i said goodnight to Emmett and Edward.

" Night guys" i said walking to my room.

" Night sis"

"Night Bella"


	3. Kiss

Chapter3:Kiss

I woke up next morning to a screaming Emmett so ran out of my room just to find Rose and Alice in the living room.

"Why the screaming Emmett?" i asked

"Because i got excited, Guess what were doing today Bella?" He said and now i was worried.

"What?" I asked extremely nervous.

"Were going to Alice's house and playing Truth or Dare" he beamed.

"Okay when are we leaving and what time is it?" I asked not really pointing the question at anyone particully.

"Um now and its 12.34 Bella, you sleep for long sis." Emmett replied.

"okay i'll go and get ready".

I just put on a pair of black jeans and a blue jumper and silver dollies and when i walked out only Alice was there.

"Where's Emmett and Rose?" i asked confused

"Oh they already left, come on lets go" she said whilst leading me to her porsche.

When we arrived at the Cullen house there parents were out so we had the house to ourselves. Everyone sat in there pairs so that left me with seating next to Edward, so i sat down and he smiled at me and all i could do was smile back. But jasper kept quite because he had homeowrk to do.

"Okay i'll start, Edward truth or dare?" screamed Alice with excitment.

"Dare" He said not even scared one bit.

"When you get into school on monday you have to carry round a purse instead of you backpack" Alice said with enthusiam.

Okay that was a good one at that i had to laugh but Edward nodded.

**Epov**

I was so excited when Alice told me Bella was coming round to play Truth or Dare so that means i can try to get it out of Bella what happened in biology.

"Okay i'll start, Edward truth or dare?" screamed Alice with excitment.

"Dare" I said knowing very well Alice's dares were god.

"When you get into school on monday you have to carry round a purse instead of you backpack" Alice said with enthusiam. Okay this was a good one. I heard Bella laugh beside me and it was such a lovely sound.

"Okay Bella Truth or Dare?" I challenged hoping she would pick Truth.

"Dare" she said shyly

"You have to flirt with Mike on monday" Emmett said

"okay" she smiled.

"Rose Truth or Dare?" Bella said in her lovely voice.

"Truth" Rose said

"Have you thought any boy was better looking then Emmett?" Bella challenge. I was schocked she had it in her to do something like that.

"Well before i went out with Emmett I thought Edward was good-looking but Emmett i love more than anything" she confessed and i just laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny Edward truth or dare?"

"Dare" i said but didn't understand why i got picked again.

"I dare you to kiss Bella" she said smugg

Okay this dare i liked i mean i did like Bella when i First saw her yesterday.

"What NO NO NO NO" i was shocked bella was shoutng.

"Dont you want to?" rose said.

"Whatever" she said and turned to face me raising a eyebrow.

**Bpov**

He looked so cocky like he was going to enjoy it. I came closer and closer and then are lips met and they moved in sync and then we must have been doing it a long time because Emmett cleared his throat. I pulled away wanting more what no no no i cant like him no no. Bella stop it dam it. I looked at him and he was grinning like a idiot.

"Okay Emmett truth or dare" he asked

"Dare"

"Okay you have to go to school on monday wearing nothing but pink" Edward said which i thought it was kinda lame really and i snorted and he just looked at me smiling still.

"Kool" Emmett grinned.

"Okay Alice truth or dare" Emmett asked.

"Dare" Alice said but she did not want to do that.

"Your not allowed to go shopping for a month" Emmett said pleased with him self.

"Okay" said Alice almost looking like she was abou to cry.

"Okay Bella truth or dare?" Alice asked me i didnt know what she had in mind but she was smiling.

"dare" i said regretting it when her grinn go bigger.

"I dare you to sing right know infront of us all" she said i was shocked i didn't understand unless...

"EMMETT!" I shouted at him but he looked innocent so i just gave Edward a dirty look and he was still smiling.

"okay " i Said and cleared my throat. Here we go..........

_Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Da da da, da da_

I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da, da da

I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken  
Da da da, da da

Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Da da da, da da

Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise  
Da da da, da da

Please don't leave me  
Oh please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry  
Da da da, da da

Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Please, please don't leave me  
(Da da da, da da)

Baby please don't leave me  
(Da da da, da da)  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no

You say I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back  
It's gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me  
Baby, please, please don't leave me 

And then i opened my eye's to see Alice and Rose in tears and Edward Smiling widely and winked at me and Emmett just smiled.

"Omg Bella your voice is fantastic" Alice cried.

The day went on-wards Rose Dared alice not to buy any shoes for a month and then i got dared to sit on Edwards lap for the rest of the game but i said i didn't want to so i have to sing at a open mic night toninght. So Alice got me dressed in a electric blue dress that just came above the knee and sliver high hells whilst Rose wore red and Alice wore lime green and she could pull it of so well. When we go down stairs Japer told Alice she looked beautiful and so did Emmett to Rose and then Before i walked out the door some-one grabbed my arm. I turned round to see Edward pulling me against the wall and whispering into my ear

" You look postivly beautiful Bella" He said sending chills down my spine.

" umm thanks" I said and walked into the car.

When we arrived much to my surprise it wasn't very busy which i liked but mike was there, so i asked if i could do my dare now and they all said yeah. So after i was finished flirting with Mike. And i swear whilst i was doing it Edward was galring at Mike. Well and then my time came to sing but because i was a helpless Pushover i got talked into singing to songs so great i got on the stage and closed my eyes and then the music started playing and i opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Bella you do this and i'll sing a song after" Edward said and to that i had to sing so the music starting playing:

_I don't know where I crossed the line  
Was it something that I said  
Or didn't say this time  
And I don't know if it's me or you  
But I can see the skies are changing  
In all the shades of blue  
And I don't know which way it's gonna go_

If it's gonna be a rainy day  
There's nothing we can do to make it change  
We can pray for sunny weather  
But that won't stop the rain  
Feeling like you got no place to run  
I can be your shelter 'til it's done  
We can make this last forever  
So please don't stop the rain

(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
Please don't stop the rain  
(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
Please don't stop the rain

I thought that time was on our side  
I've put in far too many years  
To let this pass us by  
You see live is a crazy thing  
There'll be good time and there'll be bad times  
And everything in between  
And I don't know which way it's gonna go

If it's gonna be a rainy day  
There's nothing we can do to make it change  
We can pray for sunny weather  
But that won't stop the rain  
Feeling like you got no place to run  
I can be your shelter 'til it's done  
We can make this last forever  
So please don't stop the rain

(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
Please don't stop the rain  
(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
Please don't stop the rain

Oh ___  
And finally what life's it's all about  
Yeah I know you just can't stand it  
When leaves don't grow your way (?)  
But we've got no control over what happens anyway

If it's gonna be a rainy day  
There's nothing we can do to make it change  
We can pray for sunny weather  
But that won't stop the rain  
Feeling like you got no place to run  
I can be your shelter 'til it's done  
We can make this last forever  
So please don't stop the rain

(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
Please don't stop the rain  
(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
Please don't stop the rain

(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
Can't stop it, can't stop it, just can't stop the rain  
(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
Let it fall, please don't stop the rain 

And then i opened my eye's to everyone in the bar standing up and clapping and then i saw Edward winking at me and i just had to smile at that and had to laugh. As Edward was walking on stage i grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear:

"You better make this worth my while" i said.

"Oh it will be Bella it will be" he said and kissed my cheek.

Then i took a seat and then he started singing:

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

As he sung that he wouldn't take his eyes of me and just kept staring at me so i guess this song is for me then and i got a bit uncomfortable and he just stared at me and how did he know it was my favourite song? It's kind of freaky really. He had a lovely voice and when he finished he winked at me and came to seat by the table. And all through that night he just kept looking at me but something was off. So i took Alice to a corner and asked her stuff about Edward and she said i shouldn't fall for his tricks because he had a girlfriend called Jessica. Then i decided to leave because that hurt why was he flirting with me if he had a girlfriend? Why was i such a idiot?


	4. Lies,Lies and more Lies

**A/n thanks for the reviews guys :) Please give me some suggestions please on who else you would like to appear in this story :)**

**Chapter 4:Lies,Lies and more Lies**

**Epov**

Where did Bella and Alice go and what to talk about? One second Bella's fine and looking at me and the next she runs away but why?

Alice came back after 5 minutes but where was Bella?

"Where's Bella?" I asked Alice wanting so badly to talk to Bella.

Before she replied she gave me a death glare.

"She's gone home okay, and just leave her alone she doesn't want to talk to anyone" Alice nearly shouted at me.

But why what has anyone done to Bella. So I decided to run after her and I spotted her, so I ran whilst calling her name but she never turned it looked like she was crying . So I grabbed her arm and pulled her around to look at me.

"EDWARD...LET..GO" she said whilst sobbing, so I did what I thought was right,i hugged her but she just pushed me away but why I haven't done anything have I?

"You have some nerve Edward what the hell are you doing here anyway?" she said more calmer than before.

"Bella your crying obviously something is wrong and I want to now why and who hurt you" I said saying nothing but the truth. This made her more mad than before.

"You Edward,your the one who is making me cry. I thought you liked me because you were saying nice stuff to me and I actually thought you'd be a cool person to hang out with and then in there you sang my favorite song whilst looking into my eye's and I thought it meant something Edward but I spoke to Alice but you have a girlfriend and you never thought of telling me this but no you just wanted me to make a fool of myself" She said and I couldn't believe it she knew about Jessica through Alice but of course Alice wouldn't have but I never told Alice that I broke up with her earlier today.

"Bella,listen I broke up with Jessica earlier on Bella you have to believe me please!" I begged her and she looked unconvinced so I did the first thing I could think of. I kissed her I took her face between my hands and kissed her.

When I let go she just looked confused.

"Bella-" I was cut of by her.

"Okay I need to go" she said and turned away and ran.

After that I just went home and sat in my room thinking about what I should do on Monday and then there was a knock at my door and Alice popped her head in.

"How could you-" I cut her of.

"Alice I broke up with Jessica this morning and now Bella hates me and I tried to make it better by kissing her but It didn't work and now I'm screwed Alice." I said and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Edward I'm so sorry, please forgive me and Bella wont hate you she will just be uncomfortable for while okay" she said and then gave me a big grin.

"It's okay Alice I forgive you but I just need to be alone right now" I said and she smiled and walked out the door.

Monday came quick and so did all my lesson but I haven't seen Bella at all. now it was lunch and I was bound to see her. I walked in and there she was with her knees pushed into her chest and she was trying to smile but I was unconvinced by it. So I walked up to her and she just smiled and so I smiled back. Man was this going to be uncomfortable. Everyone just sat there quiet now and then Alice would say something and I suppose Alice told all of them what happened but Emmett and Jasper and Rose didn't seem that bothered.

Bella just got up and walked away without a word and just went to biology so I followed her. As I walked in she was just staring down and her notebook. So did what I did best and sent a note to her.

**(Edwards bold and Bella's italic :)**

**Are you mad at me?**

I had to ask what was I meant to do but she wrote a reply down anyway.

_No_

**So why aren't you speaking then?**

_Because I'm thinking_

**About what?**

_Something. Why did you kiss me then?_

Okay now what do I say hear without letting to much out.

**Actually I'm not going to tell you on a piece of paper so will you take a walk with me after school?**

I was now scared last time I wrote this she freaked out but she wrote a reply.

_Yes,okay._

**Cool **

And I ended there and now I had to think about what I was going to say to her.


	5. Cant handle somethings

**A/N thank you for the reviews guys :)**

**Disclaimer: Sorry forgot to say it I do not  own Twilight or any of it's characters :)**

**Chapter5: Cant handle somethings.**

BPOV

So I just agreed to meet Edward and go for a walk with him but apart of me did and then I didn't want to because I knew what he was going to say and I was scared by it. So I told him I'll meet him after History and he said okay but History went by so quickly and I got scared so I ran. I ran to the first place I could think of the park near my house. Then my phone was ringing and I just couldn't move to answer it. So I thought that Emmett might be getting worried so I just went home and as soon as I walked in 5 heads turned towards me, some angry and some relieved. The one that I noticed was Edwards because he didn't look angry or relieved just confused and worried.

"Bella where have you been?" Emmett asked really angry but tried not to shout.

"I had to go somewhere quickly,I'm sorry if I scared any of you but I'm fine okay" I said but no-one looked convinced but they let it go except for one Green-eyed man.

So I just went to my room and just did some homework then I looked at my clock and it was half-six so thought that they might be getting hungry so I walked out and started cooking pasta. It was all going well until I dropped a pan on the floor and then everyone looked right at me.

"I'm fine okay,dinners nearly ready" I said and I they all turned at went into the dinning room and I brought the pasta and I took my place which was next to Emmett.

"So Bells what was with that pan in there, normally you don't drop anything" Emmett asked obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Just thinking about something and it distracted me" I said looking down at my food.

All through dinner I avoided any eye contact with Edward and I just kept quiet but he was just trying to be nice but I just couldn't deal with it anymore and I don't know why something in my gut told me to stay away and just forget him but I don't know why. I haven't had any bad experiences with boys because I've never had a boyfriend or kiss but little does Edward know that was my first kiss at the truth or dare game.

The week went by pretty quickly and me and Edward did talk but he never brought up Monday which I was thankful about. Alice invited me to stay round hers on Tomorrow as well as Emmett so basically I was screwed because well it's Edwards house as well. So Emmett drove us there and as soon as I got in Alice dragged me up stairs to get ready because apparently were going dancing so yeah not a great idea for me. Alice dressed me in black shorts and a red tank top and silver shoes and Alice wore the same but in yellow and white and rose wore red and purple.

So when we got there I had to sit next to Edward because they all wanted to sit in there pairs and then they decided to go dancing which left me alone with him great.

"Bella do you want to go and dance?" He asked and that was the last thing I expected to hear from his mouth.

"Not really because I can't dance at all" I confessed shyly

"Come on" he said whilst pulling me to the dance floor great this should be fun he's going to hate me more when I break his feet.

But suddenly one of my favorite songs came on: shake it by metro station.

So I just danced and I didn't fall which was good and Edward just held me by the hips and I just had the best night I have ever had and I was enjoying myself until he came closer so I just had to ran I couldn't deal with I just couldn't. I just kept running until I was far away but then someone was calling my name and I knew who it was and I didn't really want to see them because I felt like a idiot for doing what I did back there. He finally caught up and grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around to look at him.

**A/n sorry it's short please review :)**


	6. Not Good Timing

**A/n Thanks for the reviews and I know it's not many but all of you that have reviewed my story I love you lots :)**

**I do NOT own twilight or any of the characters sorry.**

**Chapter 6 : Not good timing**

I felt a sudden shock as he touched me to face him.

"Bella I'm sorry,i just got caught in the moment" He said although I could see he was trying to hide something.

"It's okay Edward I was the one that ran out like a stupid spazz" I said and it was the truth.

"Okay Bella I'm just going to say it okay" He said whilst grabbing one of my hands in his." I like you a lot Bella and-"He was cut of by my phone ringing but I couldn't move to get it. Was it just me or did he actually just say that he liked me. Okay now I'm confused then someone stopped my train of thought.

"Bella aren't you going to get that" He said whilst shaking me by the shoulders. I got my phone out and it was Emmett.

"Yes ….....Emmett"

"Bella where the hell are you" He said desperately trying not to shout.

"I..out....side..with...him...Edward" I said whilst trying to keep my cool whilst trying not to get to worked up.

"Bella were all coming out now so see you in a second" He said and then I hung up.

"What did Emmett want" Edward said looking a bit confused by my expression.

"There coming....... outside" And right on cue they all came up.

"So what were you to doing" Emmett said trying to imply something and so Rose hit him on the back of the head.

"Nothing Emmett just nothing okay" I almost shouted and everyone immediately took a step back and just looked at me strangely.

"Whoa Bella what's up with you ?" Emmet said with some attitude.

I couldn't handle it I was just confused and I couldn't take it all in so I just walked away leaving the boys confused and Alice and Rose just came up to me and hugged me and took me back to Alice's place and then I just told them what had happened and then by the end I was in tears and then they told I wasn't being stupid and I just needed time to take it all in.

I woke up the next morning to a not beside my head.

_Bella_

_Sorry if we woke you we just went out to get you your favorite: Vanilla cappuccino and a_

_Chocolate muffin shan't be long._

_Love you loads Rose and Alice xxxxxxxxxx_

They were so sweet they always looked after me and whilst I was having that thought I need to go and pee.

So I walked out of the room and tripped over my own foot and hit the ground but the only place that really hurt was my eye so after I went to the toilet I just went back in Alice's room and just sat there for 10 minutes and the Alice and Rose came back.

"BELLA! What happened to your eye?" Rose asked whilst Alice came running to me.

"I fell and hit it" Then Alice passed me a mirror and it was all red around the eye and purple on the side. Oh shit what do I do now? We sat there talking about things like school but never once did they mention Edward which was good but also bad I wanted to apologize to him for what I did yesterday. I spent that day with Alice and we went out for lunch and then just did some homework.

The Monday came and I really didn't want to go to school but I had to. When I got to school and walked into the building I got pulled to the corner with some girl I didn't know the name of.

"Hay Bella, is it true that you and Edward are like a thing" she pressed and then I realized who it was Lauren.

"No" I said not even sure myself.

" Well stay away from him because other wise I'll have to hurt you and I don't want to do that." she said and threw me back out into the corridor which caused me to fall flat on my face again but then when I tried to get up a pale hand offered to help me up and when I looked up it was Edward.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned and then he noticed my eye. "Bella what happened to your eye?"

" I fell and hit my eye" I said trying not to look him in the eye why I said it.

"Then how did you fall this time then?" he asked but I just looked away and then he lifted my head to look at him and I couldn't not tell him.

"Fine okay it was Lauren she pushed after she was done threating to hurt me if I didn't stay away from you" I said looking right into his eye's and this made him angry real angry.

"Don't worry about it Bella I'll get her back for treating you like that" he said not taking his eye's from mine and I did what I did best I blushed.

"Thank you but I can take care of myself or didn't you think I could _poor little fragile Bella can't take care of her self so I'll do it for her._" I said doing the best impression of his voice.

" I didn't mean that it anyway Bella" He said trying not to laugh.

"Well,Cullen sorry to disappoint you but I don't need looking after me I am a big girl and I wear what I want and do what I want so I'm pretty sure I can look after my self okay so lets just leave it at that" I said and I didn't know what came over me but whoa did I feel all hyped up and ready to shout at him. Then I noticed people laughing behind me and there were Alice,Jasper,Rose and Emmett.

"What..... has .….gotten ...in... to.. you …..Bella?" Emmett asked in between Giggles.

"Bella is it that time of month?"Alice asked and I just had to stare at her wide-eyed.

"Okay I think we should just forget everything that happened hear okay and lets just go and grab some breakfast" Rose said and I was glad that she was a sensible one.

We all just carried on normally from there but Edward kept looking if I was okay and I just gave him a nod every time he did and then my phone beeped.

_Bella_

_I meant what I said Saturday night and I do like _

_you a lot so will you give me a chance?_

_E x_

Okay now I was in a position here do I or do I not?

_Edward_

_I am very sorry but I'm not ready _

_for a relationship right now but please please_

_don't be mad at me and I do like you to but_

_Friends for now please?_

_B x_

Okay that was the best way to do it wasn't it?

_Bella_

_Of course I'm not mad at you and friends will be fine _

_for now and I'm just glad that you like me to._

_E x_

And then I got pulled to English with Alice and the rest of they day went by really fast we all had fun a lunch and Emmett kept giving Lauren evils so I guessed that Edward told him about it which was really sweet of him but I couldn't believe he was still talking to me after what I did this morning and in fact I don't even know why I did it. Biology was fun because we just watched a movie which I had already watched so me and Edward just talked quietly so we didn't get a detention and have to stay behind. We all went back to Alice's and decided to watch a film and to my great luck Emmett picked The Strangers.

"Emmett you know me and scary films don't go well" I whined but he put It on anyway but it was okay because me and Edward were on are own sofa and he just laughed every time I screamed and shouted so he pulled me into his lap and I just hid my face in his chest every time a scary scene came up and he just rubbed his hand up and down my back trying to make me calm but it didn't work because very time I watch a scary film it take me at least 2 days to get it in my head that it's not real.

Then finally it was over and Emmett and I went home and Emmett knowing how freaked out I was slept on my bedroom floor. I had a nice and peaceful sleep but that was thanks to someone.

**A/n thank you and now review guys :)**


	7. The Past Hurts

**A/N thanks for all the reviews guys :)**

**I do not own Twilight at all sorry :)**

**Chapter 7 : The past hurts**

Today is 5th of September and in case your wondering today is the day that my mum died. This week has been interesting because Emmett knows it was coming and he's over it but it always takes me a little more time to get over things like this but anyway Emmett has been really nice and makes sure I'm alright and everything but I just don't like this day and never will and this date also reminds that my birthday is next week. GREAT!

So I dressed in black jeans and a red jumper and white dollies. As I walked out of my room everyone was there;Alice,Rose,Jasper,Edward and my brother great here comes the sympathy.

"Hay bells, you okay?" Emmett asked whilst everyone just smiled.

"Yeah I'm fantastic you know it's just the day my mum died so yeah I'm just fantastic" I said and then I thought I could hold back the tears but then they come rolling down my cheeks. Emmett came and hugged me and whispered in my ear:

"Bella she was my mum to and it hurts me to see you like this" He said and that made me cry harder. So I whispered back:

"I'm so sorry Emmett, I love you loads." I said and then he kissed my forehead.

After loads of hugs and tears we finally managed to go to school. The 3 first periods went really fast and I handled it really well and when lunch came I didn't want to eat and I sat in between Emmett and Edward and just never talked. Every now and then Edward would ask if I was okay and I just nodded and I knew I was being rude but I knew if I talked I would burst into tears and I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

Edward and I walked to Biology he had his arm around my waist for some strange reason but it made me feel comfortable. We took our seats and I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying and I think that Edward got that impression because he took my hand under the table and squeezed it and I looked up at him and he was smiling at me and right then I knew I was about to burst in tears and just my luck one rolled down my cheek.

Edward asked we could be excused and Mr. Banner said yes and Edward just held me in his arms with one hand on the back of my head stroking my hair and he just kept chanting "Shh shh it's okay Bella shh shh" over and over again.

By time I finished his shirt was soaked with my tears.

"Oh I'm so sorry Edward I didn't mean to soak your shirt." I said looking into those wonderful green eyes.

"It's okay Bella. Are you sure your okay now?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I think so I'm so sorry I did that" I said and felt make cheek's burn up.

"It's okay you had a pretty good reason to" He said and guided me back to class and as soon as we stepped in everyone just stared at me like,'Whoa-here-comes-the-freak' look and Edward just wrapped his arm around my waist. The lesson finished quick and Edward walked me to gym and apparently his class was joining mine.

After I got changed for gym rose and I sat on the benches talking and then Emmett came and sat next to Rose and Edward sat next to me. Coach said we didn't have to do anything because each class was learning something different.

"Bella will you come and play a one-on-one game with me please" Edward asked with a pleading look on his face.

"Yes okay but of basketball please" I said and he stared at me a bit longer then needed.

"Okay bells." He said and took my hand and took me to the court.

He let me go first and then it just went on from there and every now and then he just stared at me and I did what I did best and blushed. By time we finished I had one by 10 points and yeah that's how good I am.

"Whoa Bella you are really good" Edward said amazed and I just smiled and ran to rose.

"Girl you kicked his skinny white ass" She said and I just giggled.

"Yeah I did" I said and was really pleased at myself.

I looked back at Edward and I just smiled at him and he winked back. Could I be falling for Edward?

After that I decided to walk home to think things through and suddenly someone wrapped there arms around my waist. I was about to scream when I realized it was Edward.

"Mind if I walked with you?" He asked and how could I deny that beautiful face. _Oh stop it Bella just friends remember your the one that came up with the idea. _

"Sure,why you walking?" I asked because I did want to know.

"Because I wanted to talk to you, What do you say that I ask you questions and you answer them" He asked and I really didn't mind at all really.

"Sure shoot" I said very interested in what he was about to ask.

"Favorite color?" Edward asked looking really interested.

"Green"_ Stupid stupid Bella why did you do that._

"Favorite movie?"

"Footloose" _Oh my god Bella you sound like some freak._

"Favorite bands?"

"The red jumpsuit apparatus,Paramore and Linkin park" Okay at least I gave one good answer.

He seemed to be taking it all in so I took it as my chance to get to ask him those questions.

"Can I ask you those questions?" I asked not really sure what he'd would say.

"Sure" He said grinning like a idiot.

"Favorite color?" I asked and I found myself to be quiet interested in what he would say.

"Brown" He said and was it because it was the color of my eyes? _No of course it isn't Bella._

Next question.

"Favorite movie?"

"It has to be Finding Nemo" He said and i had to laugh.

"What it's such a cool film Bella don't dis it" He said defending himself.

"Okay sorry Edward" I said still giggling a little bit.

"I forgive you Bella" He said and I just smiled at him.

"Favorite bands?" I asked and this one I was truly excited to hear what his answer would be.

"Actually all the one's you said" He said and I just stared at him wide-eyed.

"Really?" I asked in dis belief.

"Yes" He said smiling at me.

"I don't believe you" And to be honest I didn't.

"Okay Miss. Bella I'll make you believe me" he said whilst running at me so I legged it on the field but then he grabbed my legs and pulled me down whilst he laid on top.

"What were you saying?" He asked grinning like a idiot.

"That you like all the music I like and I'm sorry I didn't believe you" I said and he just stared at me still smiling.

At that very moment I realized I liked him a lot so I took the chance and I crushed my lips to his and it didn't take him long to respond. My hands tangled in his hair whilst he was being very careful not to crush me.

Eventually we broke apart for air and I just stared at him but he seemed to be thinking very hard.

"Bella, what would you say to going on a date with me?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face. So I decided to have a little fun with him.

"I don't know I'm not sure" I said biting my lip trying not to laugh.

He just looked more confused than ever and I just busted out laughing.

"What so funny?" He asked still confused.

"Yes Edward I would love to go on a date with you" I said still giggling.

"Cool, how about tomorrow night and I'll pick you up at six?" he said and I just nodded and he picked me up bridal style and we started walking home.

"Can I walk now?" I asked it was more of a demand then a question. He just put me down but kept one arm around my waist. He dropped me of at my door and I just kissed his cheek. I needed Alice right now. I got my phone out and dialed Alice's number:

"Hay Alice I need you to come over please" I said really hoping she would say yes.

"Sure Bella what's wrong?" She said and she sounded really worried.

"Can I explain that to you when you get here please" I said a little impatient.

"Sure I'll be over in 10 minutes okay bye" She said and then hung up.

I was pacing around the living room waiting for to come and then the doorbell and I all but ran to the door and swung it open and crushed Alice in a hug.

"Bella whats wrong?" She asked hugging me.

"Well I typed of kissed...your brother.. and then he asked......me on a date and I said yes and.......... I'm not sure what to wear, do or say and I type of need your help". I said really wanting her to agree and help me.

"Yes of course I Bells" She said and then decided to squeal and jump up and down clapping she was happier then I was and I was the one getting asked out on a date. Alice stayed round for like 2 hours discussing and picking my outfit which was;Black short Short's and a low cut blue vest top with a black jacket and long black boots. Then she said that her and Rose will come round tomorrow after school to do my hair and make-up.

I woke-up in the morning to a screaming Emmett at the bottom of my bed.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET UP NOW AND DO NOT MAKE ME GET A BUCKET OF WATER AND POUR IT OVER YOU" he shouted at the top his lungs and I shot up and ran to the bathroom and got dressed and when I walked out of the bathroom he just stared at me smiling and I just walked out of the door giving him a death glare.

Emmett kept apologizing on the way to school and I wanted to ignore him but I couldn't stay mad at my big bro.

"I'm sorry Bella,well at least were not late." He said while we were walking towards the others.

"Okay Emmett thank you not making me late" I said and then patted his arm and when I looked back at my friends a certain bronzed haired boy stood out not because of his looks but because of his smile it was positively breath-taking.

"Emmett?" I said really worried.

"Yeah Bells" He said looking down at me and he stopped walking and so did I and just stared at him.

"I have a date tonight be Edward?" It came out as more of a question then a statement.

"Good for you Bells, I'm glad it's with Edward" He said and I was completely amazed.

"Your not mad or you don't want me to go?" I said looking rather quiet confused.

"No Bella you want it and if he makes you happy then I don't mind at all." He said and we started walking back tot he others, who now looked really confused.

"So what was that about" Alice said walking to my side as everyone still looked confused.

"Well Bella here, just told me that Eddie-boy is taking her on a date." he said and I felt my cheeks burn and Edward just looked at me and winked.

"So Bella a little Birdie told me that your birthday is next Friday" she sad and I groaned.

"EMMET JAMES SWAN" I shouted and jumped on him.

"What Bells they were going to find out anyway" He said and I jumped of his back and stared at everyone.

"Okay there are some rules about my birthday. One no and I mean no presents from any of you and two no parties okay and I especially don't want any special treatment." I said and all there faces fell especially Alice's.

"Please let us get you a presents please" Alice begged.

"No no no" I said and walked to English. Leaving 5 people looking confused.

(English)

Alice kept asking me and begging me to let her throw a party but I said no and then I told her that all 6 of us could sleep around my house and she agreed with a pout. For the rest of the lesson we just talked about what I should have my hair like but I wasn't really listening.

(Maths)

I had this class with Rose and she kept asking so I told her what I said to Alice and she kindly agreed and then I told her about what had happened between me and Edward and she was as excited as Alice was.

(Spanish)

I didn't have this class with anyone so I just kept quiet and just sat there thinking about tonight and my birthday and I groaned when Mike made his way over to me and asked me out and I kindly rejected him and just walked out the classroom.

(Lunch)

I just grabbed a apple and a bottle of orange juice and sat down with Alice waiting for everyone and when they did come Alice informed them about my birthday and they all agreed and I reminded them about the presents but knowing my friends so well they were going to go behind my back anyway.

(Biology)

Edward walked me to Biology with his arm around my waist. We talked about random things and he wouldn't tell me where we were going tonight.

"Please just give me a hint please" I said with my pout face on.

"No and by the way you look beautiful today" He said which caused me to blush.

"Whatever" I said and turned away but then I felt his finger under my chin.

"Bella you are very beautiful and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise okay."

I just nodded and when class ended I made my way to Alice and Roses class and we drove to my house .

Let the torture begin.....

**A/n Good or bad?**

**Epov or stick with bpov please tell me and review soon so I can write another chapter :)**


	8. The date

**A/n Thanks for all the reviews. I do not own twilight**

**This chapter and some of the ideas are for RoseF for giving me loads of ideas :)**

**This chapter is In Epov for Irish-fan you rock.**

**Chapter8:The date.**

**Epov**

Tonight was the night I took Bella out for our first date. Alice had me wear black skinny jeans and a blue button up top and black converses and I wonder what Alice would make Bella wear? I have been pacing around the room for the past ten minutes and then I realized I had to go and pick Bella up. I ran to my car and drove as fast as I could to Bella's house and when I got there Alice's car was still here so she was still torturing my Bella. _Edward stop calling her that she isn't yours at all._

I rang the doorbell and Emmett came and swung the door open and now I was scared shitless.

"Edward you better not try anything funny with my lil'sis" He said and I knew what he was referring to and I would not make Bella do anything she wasn't ready for.

"No Emmett I'm not going to try anything funny with Bella" I said and he smiled and walked away and right then Bella walked down the stairs wearing Black short Short's and a low cut blue vest top with a black jacket and long black boots and she looked hot and so oh very tempting and when she saw me looking she blushed and try to hid it but I didn't understand why because I loved her blush it's one of her special features.

"You look beautiful as always" I said and she just smiled and she looked utterly breath-taking.

"thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." she said and I chuckled.

I led her to the car and we drove in silence but then decided to put some music on and then one of my favorite songs came on and Bella started singing along:

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I 'm quiet you know  
You make a frist impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to ryhme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

Bella had a lovely voice and I know this wasn't the first time I heard her sing but it was just fantastic. When we arrived at Friday's we asked for a table for two and then we sat down and it was silent but not a bad one a comfortable one.

"So your birthday huh?" I asked because I actually wanted to get her something.

"Yeah and don't become like Alice and beg to get me a gift because I know everyone Is just going to get me one anyway." She said and she knew us all to well.

For the rest of the night we talked about her family and then mine being careful not upset her about her mother. Then I heard lyrics to **paramore:when it rains: **

_And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed_

Bella blushed and said "Excuse me" And headed of to the bathroom and I just stared after her and when I turned back round Lauren was in Bella's seat.

"Hay gorgeous" Lauren said winking at me and walked over to sit on my lap.

"Lauren go away I'm on a date" I said and pushed her of my lap.

"What your cheating on me with who?" She said and I just tried to stop myself laughing she actually thought I was with her. Before I could answer Bella came over and started shouting at Lauren.

"Okay slut, one he isn't going out with you and two I'm the one he is on a date with and now if you don't mind go find some other guy yo flirt with." She said and I didn't know she had it in her to do that and I just laughed and Lauren just stomped away.

"That was amazing Bella" I said and then after a little time of convincing Bella to let me pay the bill we went back to the car and I turned on the radio and Bella started singing along and I did to.

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It s eating me apart  
Trace this line back

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

We both laughed after that and we stayed silent and then I pulled on to her drive I kissed her and she kissed back and this kiss deepened a lot and by time we finished we were out of breath.

Before she went inside I asked her the question I wanted to ask her all night.

"Bella,will you be my girlfriend?" I asked probably sounding hopeful.

"Yes of course I will" she said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran inside.

And all I could think was Bella is my girlfriend.

**A/n Review guys**

**Bella and Edward singing songs are:**

**Collide by Howie day and Dirty little secret by All American rejects.**


	9. My birthday and all it's glory

**A/n Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I do not own twilight :0**

**Chapter9: My birthday and all it's glory.**

Me and Edward have been officially together for a week and it's been going great and my friends and Emmett are really happy about it and kept saying that we were acting like a couple anyway. I walked into school by myself because I wanted to walk and when I walked in water was dumped over me and as I looked up the was a bucket and when I looked for who did it Lauren was there with Tanya.

"Looks like your a little wet Bitch, that should teach you to stop Taking my boyfriend away from me" she said whilst looking smug.

"Okay sluts. One he is my boyfriend and two as if anyone would go out with two messed up Bitches like you to." I said very proud of what I just said.

"Whatever whore" she said and walked of.

I got out my phone and text Edward.

_Hay _

_where are you?_

_B xxx_

I didn't take him long to reply.

_Hi love_

_outside now._

_E xxx_

At that I walked out of the school and looked directly at 5 shocked faces.

"Bella why you all wet?" Emmett asked trying his best not to laugh.

"Well two sluts decided to get me wet for taking Edward away from them because apparently he is Laurens boyfriend." I said walking up to them.

"I'm so sorry love,here put this on" Edward said handing me his red fleece and when I put it on it covered all that I was wearing and I just laughed.

"Thank you" I said and kissed him and then walked to English with Alice and getting very strange looks from the boys and even some whistles.

(English)

Me and Alice just talked about our relationships and then how we would get Lauren back and we did come up with some good ones like, Dying her hair orange and apparently Rosalie is doing that why she's on her free period and I busted out laughing.

(Maths)

Me and Rosalie just discussed how she got into Laurens house and we couldn't stop giggling.

(Spanish)

This class was hell because I had it with Mike and he just wouldn't leave me alone and he didn't seem to understand me having a boyfriend and then he decided to kiss me so I punched him in the stomach and in the head and that made my hand bruise and with that I left the classroom.

(lunch)

Lunch was interesting because Everyone in are group was giving Lauren and I banged my hand against the table and said "shit" and that caused everyone to look at my hand.

"Bella what happened to your hand?" Edward said whilst picking it up and kissing it.

"I punched Mike because he kissed me so I punched him in the stomach and then in the head." I said staring at the ground. I didn't look up until I heard a chair screech across the floor and I looked up and Edward was punching Mikes face.

"If you ever try to kiss my girlfriend again I will kill you okay" he said to Mike whilst pushing up against the wall whilst holding him by the throat and Mike just nodded and ran away. I ran up to Edward to see if he was hurt.

"Are you okay" I asked hugging him.

"I'm fine okay just tell me next time someone is bothering you" he said wrapping his arms around my waist. I just nodded and we headed to biology.

(Biology)

When we walked in the teacher wasn't there yet so we just sat down and was talking until a certain blond slut came up to Edward.

"Hay sexy come and sit with me" she and then winked at him.

"Okay never talk to me again Lauren and never threaten my girlfriend again." he said and I relaxed a little bit.

"Whatever just know Swan that he will be mine soon" she said and I stuck m foot out and she tripped.

"Ops " I said trying not to laugh and Edward was in hysterics and so was half the class and Lauren just got up and walked away.

The lesson went by really quick and by time in finished Edward drove me home and before I got out he pulled me into a very and I mean very passionate kiss and we were both breathless by time it finished. I just ran up to my room smiling like a idiot.

I made dinner and then I just had a shower and then I just decided to go to bed waiting for tomorrow to come.

I woke up to Emmett by the side of my bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA" He said and groaned and got out of bed and gave him a hug and got ready for school. I dressed in a denim skirt and a green vest top and black flat pumps. When I stepped out of my room Emmett seemed really excited and It was my birthday.

When we got to school everyone seemed excited especially Alice and to be honest I was worried of what they had planned. As we walked up to them Alice got more excited.

"Happy birthday Bella there has been a change in plans. Since it's Friday were all going to go to mine and Edwards place to celebrate your birthday and everyone is going to sleep round is that okay?" she asked sounding really excited.

"Yeah sure" is aid and then Edward cam and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "Happy birthday beautiful" and I blushed and then we kissed.

"Okay stop it with the kissing and look at Lauren" Rosalie said and I turned around and Laurens hair was bright orange and she looked hideous and I gave rose a high-five and then me and Alice ran to English.

(English)

Me and Alice were laughing so much we got sent outside and we got talking about tonight.

"You know one of the reasons were all going round mine is because Edward wants you to meet our parents" she said and I looked shocked.

"Okay but what if they don't like me?" I asked and I was really scared of meeting Edwards parents.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure there'll like you" she said and that did make everything a little better.

(Math)

Mike knew not to go near me but that didn't stop him looking at me and I really wanted to go and punch him so badly.

(Spanish)

Me and Rosalie were just talking about what we could do tonight and I told her what Alice said and she said that she was scared the first time she met them but said that they will really love me and I just laughed.

(Lunch)

As I walked into the lunch room I got death glares from Lauren and I just smirked back at her and went to my 'Family' and boyfriend.

"How's your day been love?" Edward asked whilst putting his arm around my shoulders and I sighed.

"Very eventful" I said and he looked confused but I just shook my head. Then I saw Lauren make her way over to where we was sitting looking more pissed then usual with her bright orange hair coming right towards me.

"Swan I know you did this you stupid hoe" She said and I looked at Rose who was trying her best not to laugh.

"Actually I have better things to do then make you mad so bye" I said turning away from her.

"I'll get you back for this Swan" she said and walked away and then some boy stuck his foot out so she tripped and I just bursted out laughing and I almost fell of my chair but Edward caught me and I couldn't stop giggling.

(Biology)

When me and Edward walked into the biology room everyone was staring at me and I didn't know why. Mr. Banner came in with a TV so we were watching a film so I sat on Edwards lap and watched the most boring film I have ever watched. After it finished we were dismissed and Edward and I walked to his car and Alice and jasper were already in it so I got in and turned the radio on and me and Alice started singing (A/n Alice is Bold and Bella is underlined.)

_**I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place**_

And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now wheres you picket fence love  
And wheres that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far

You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell  
  
**Hope it gives you hell  
****  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on**

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in my eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well  
  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well 

I was laughing so hard afterwards but then a song came on that no-one knew so I sung it.

_Hollywood whore, passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the partys over_

Cocaine nose and trendy clothes  
Gotta send her to rehab  
She found out she has no soul,  
But it really doesn't bother her  
White trash queen, american dream  
Oh what a role model  
Throwing a fit, making a scene  
Like no tomorrow

Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
Can't take it no more  
I'm sorry but the party's over  
The talk of the town  
Is she's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over now

Awake by noon, drunk by four  
Sucked up in the showbiz  
Your so lame, your such a bore  
I wanna kick your teeth in  
Plastic smile to match your style  
We can tell you got a face lift  
Your so vein, oh so vile  
Your a number one hit

Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
Can't take it no more  
I'm sorry but the party's over  
The talk of the town,  
Is she's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over

The cameras are gone  
And nobody screams  
She couldn't survive her fifteen minutes of fame  
Her friends are all gone,  
She's going insane  
She'll never survive without the money and fame  
It's all going down the drain...

Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the party's over  
The talk of the town,  
Is she's going down  
I'm sorry but that party's over

Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the party's over  
The talk of the town,  
Is she's going down  
I'm sorry but that party's over

Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over now

(Hahaha) don't let the door hit ya where the  
Good lord split ya hunny (hahahaha) 

After I finshed Everyone just stared at me amazed.

"You know that song?" Alice asked amazed.

"Yeah it's one of my favorites" I said smiling and I looked at Edward and he seemed just as amazed as Alice has but then he smiled.

"oh oh Bella lets sing this one" she said and then she started singing it.

_**So this is how it goes, well I  
I would have never known, and if it ends today,  
Well I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone**_

Now I think we're taking this too far, don't you know  
That it's not this hard, well it's not this hard

But you take what's yours and I take mine, must we go there  
Please not this time, no not this time  
  
Well this is not your fault, but if I'm without you, then I will feel so small  
And if you have to go, well always know that you shine brighter than anyone does

Now I think we're taking this too far, don't you know  
That it's not this hard, well it's not this hard

But if you take what's yours and I take mine, must we go there  
Please not this time, no not this time

If you run away now, will you come back around  
And if you ran away, I'd still wave goodbye watching you shine bright

Now I think we're taking this too far, don't you know  
That it's not this hard, well it's not this hard

But you take what yours and I'll take mine, must we go there

**Please not this time, no not this time**

I'll wave goodbye watching you shine bright (you shine bright)  
I'll wave goodbye tonight (you shine bright) 

By time we got to Alice's house we were out of breath. When we walked through the door it was amazing. They had a banner saying 'Happy birthday Bella' and I just couldn't speak.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked worried.

"Yes thank you" I ran to her and gave her a hug and then everyone else a hug and then gave Edward a big kiss.

"I guess she liked it then?" Said a woman with long caramel hair.

"Yeah she did mom" Edward said.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella" she said hugging me.

"You to Mrs. Cullen" I said hugging her back.

"Please dear call me Esme" she said stepping back into the kitchen. Then a man with blond hair came through .

"It's very nice to meet you Bella" he said shaking my hand.

"you to Mr. Cullen" I said

"please call me Carlie" he said and then walked back to the kitchen with Esme.

"They liked you" Edward said whilst leading me to the living room.

We first of all opened presents which I wasn't to happy about but they told me to shut up and open them. Rosalie got me a Charm Bracelet. Alice got me a New outfit which was;A blue dress and Black high heels. Jasper and Emmett got me a new stereo and a paramore Cd and Edward got me a necklace with a heart and the end and engraved inside it was _E and b forever._

"Thank you so much guys" I said and I didn't realize I was crying until Edward wiped them away.

For the rest of the night we just watched movies like; Finding Nemo, The notebook and Step up 2 and then we put on The messengers and the last thing I remember is cuddling up to Edward on the sofa.

**A/n review.**

**Songs.**

**Give you hell by All American rejects.**

**Hollywood whore by Papa roach**

**Brighter by paramore.**

**All of which are my favorite songs :)**


	10. Payback Hollywood Whore style

**A/n thanks for the reviews :)**

**Thank you loads to RoseF for giving me a confidence boost :) **

**Chapter10:Hollywood whore **

I woke up to someone jumping up and down on my bed and when I opened my eyes I wasn't in a bed I was on a sofa in Edwards arms.

"Wake up Bella wake up" Alice said all hyped up.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper because I didn't want to wake Edward up.

"Guess what I just found out that the school is having a open 'Mic night'" she said whispering.

"okay what time does it start?" I asked really very excited myself.

"In 2hours so you to need to get up so I can get you dressed" she said and I nodded.

I shook Edward but he didn't get up so I pressed my lips to his and his eyes shot open and a smile spread across his face.

"Morning beautiful" he said still grinning.

"okay I have to go and get ready because apparently the school is having a open Mic night so I have to get dressed and so do you Handsome." I said and then jumped up and ran to Alice's room.

When I got in there was a lot of mess clothes everywhere and then I got pulled into a seat and Rosalie was curling my hair while Alice was doing my make-up. This went on for a hour and a half and then we got dressed. I was wearing a short black shorts and a red vest top that should most of my cleavage and black stilettos. Alice was wearing yellow instead of red and Rose was wearing blue instead of red. When we walked down stairs the boys just stared at us with there moths open. We just walked out the door and into the car waiting for them to come.

"You look very beautiful" Edward said and then kissed me.

We drove to school and Edward found out that he was the announcer for all the songs and I just laughed. When we got there it was packed and Edward was going on stage to greet everyone.

"Good day all of you now whose ready to sing. You have the chance to dedicate a song to someone so lets have some fun" he said and then I got on stage and gave him a piece of paper and then got ready on stage to get Lauren back and the best part was she was in the front row.

"Bella would like to dedicate this song to Lauren. Bella?" he asked confused and everyone else looked really confused as well.

"Guys you'll get it in minute" I said and gave a evil smirk. Then the music started playing.

_Hollywood whore, passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the parties over. _I said and walked to Lauren a sung in her face.  
_  
Cocaine nose and trendy clothes  
Gotta send her to rehab  
She found out she has no soul,  
But it really doesn't bother her  
White trash queen, American dream  
Oh what a role model  
Throwing a fit, making a scene  
Like no tomorrow_

Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
Can't take it no more  
I'm sorry but the party's over  
The talk of the town  
Is she's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over now

Awake by noon, drunk by four  
Sucked up in the showbiz  
Your so lame, your such a bore  
I wanna kick your teeth in  
Plastic smile to match your style  
We can tell you got a face lift  
Your so vein, oh so vile  
Your a number one hit

Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
Can't take it no more  
I'm sorry but the party's over  
The talk of the town,  
Is she's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over

The cameras are gone  
And nobody screams  
She couldn't survive her fifteen minutes of fame  
Her friends are all gone,  
She's going insane  
She'll never survive without the money and fame  
It's all going down the drain...

Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the party's over  
The talk of the town,  
Is she's going down  
I'm sorry but that party's over

Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the party's over  
The talk of the town,  
Is she's going down  
I'm sorry but that party's over

Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over now

(Hahaha) don't let the door hit ya where the  
Good lord split ya hunny (hahahaha) 

And by the end everyone was laughing and I just walked to Alice and Rose.

"That was good girl" Rose said and then I turned to look on stage and Emmett was there getting ready to sing.

"Emmett would like to dedicate this song to Rose" Edward said trying his best not to laugh.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do_

But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You [x4]

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
_And the reason is you_

I've found out a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you 

By the end Rose was in tears and for the rest of night they disappeared somewhere.

Angela sung: Decode by paramore

Mike sung: She will be loved

Lots more people sung and then Lauren came back into the room and started singing a song. And it was torture.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four! )

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two, of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than, this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now!

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey (hey)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey (hey)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Gimme something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than

No

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Oh 

And no-one missed that she was singing that to Edward but then Edward said something that I didn't expect to hear.

"I'd like to sing this song for my beautiful girlfriend Bella" he said and then a familiar tune started playing.

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own_

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go 

And by the end I was in tears and he came and hugged me and I kissed him passionately and for the rest of it we just had a laugh.

Edward drove me to my house and kissed me with so much passion that I didn't know why but I didn't object I kissed him back. Then when we pulled away he said something I didn't expect but knew what to say.

"Bella I love you" he said and then kissed me again.

"I love you Edward" I said and then hugged him and hugged him and I went inside and rang Alice.

She answered on the second ring.

"Hello"

"hay Alice I have something to tell you"

"Spill Bella spill"

"Your brother just said that he loved me" suddenly there was a squeal on the other end from Alice.

"Wait what did you say?"

"I said I loved him to" I said and then she started squealing again.

"okay I got to go bye Bella"

"by Alice"

I just went to bed thinking_ he loves me, he truly loves me._

**A/n good or bad?**

**Review :)**


	11. How?

**A/n thank you for the reviews :)**

**Thank you so much to RoseF :)**

**Do not own twilight sorry :)**

**Chapter11:How?**

_2 months later_

Me and Edward have been going out for 4 months and it's been going great and our relationship has grown so much.

I slept around Alice's last night because we were all going shopping for Christmas presents and I had no idea what to get anyone so Alice gave me a few idea's and shops to go to for each person. The only one I'm panicking about is Edward's because I want it to be special and I told him well threatened really that if he gets me a present I wont be happy with him.

At that moment something slapped my butt and I shot up but only to see Rose and Alice giggling like mad.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked and almost shouted at them.

"Come on Bella everyones ready, go and get in the shower theres a outfit in there for you to wear and hurry up" Rose said because Alice was still in hysterics.

I got into the bathroom to take a shower and I made it a quick one and then I changed into my outfit which was; Black skinny jeans, white short sleeved top, a black waist jacket and white flats and I just let my hair flow freely down my back. I walked down the stairs only to find Alice and Rose squealing and Emmett staring at me smiling the same with Jasper. My boyfriend dearest however was staring at me with his mouth wide open and I felt my checks burn up.

"You know it's not polite to stare" I said walking up to Edward.

"Bella,I'm sorry you just look amazing." he said still staring at me well not really me but my chest because this top shows cleavage and he was staring straight at it. I slapped him across the face and then we got into his car with Alice and Jasper straight behind us. We turned on the radio and everybody started singing even the boys.

_Well you done done me and you bet i felt it  
I tried to be chill but you so hot that i melted  
I fell right through the cracks and I'm trying to get back  
before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

but i won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
listen to the music of the moment maybe seen with me  
Ah, la peaceful Melodie  
_It's your god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved Loved_

So, i won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait I'm sure  
there's no need to complicate our time is short  
this is our fate, I'm yours

*scat*

I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror  
and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
my breath fogged up the glass  
and so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm a sayin'is there ain't no better reason  
to rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
it's what we aim to do  
our name is our virtue

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait, I'm sure  
there's no need to complicate  
our time is short  
it cannot wait (this is our fate), I'm yours

well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find the love love love love  
listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
i love one big family  
it's our god forsaken right to be loved, love  
well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find the love love love love  
listen to the music of the moment people dance with me  
i like peaceful melodies  
it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved

i won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait, I'm sure  
there's not need to complicate  
our time is short  
this is our fate, I'm yours 

After that the drive was silent but a comfortable one. When we arrived at the mall we split up into are pairs well lovers really.

After about 2hours we manged to get Rose a diamond necklace,Alice a skirt and a designer handbag,Emmett a new stereo and Jasper a collection of Stephen king books. We decided to get them all a big present from the both of us. After we did that we split up to get the over there present and I got him the new Likin park CD and I am going shopping for the other one next week. I got my phone out to text Edward to see if he was finished.

_E_

_I'm fished you?_

_B xx _

It didn't take long to get a reply.

_B_

_Yes_

_meet me outside the _

_food court._

_E xx_

I walked tot he food court and as I searched for Edward I couldn't believe my eyes. I found Edward but with Lauren holding him and he appeared not to be making any effort to remove her. I felt tears running down my face and my entire frame was shaking and I dropped his present which caused a bang and it also caused him to look right at me and his face was full of concern,shock and so many other emotions. Do you know what I did I ran as fast as I could out of the mall the only thing that I didn't do was look where I was going.

I heard a crack and I suddenly screamed in pain and then everything went black.

**Epov.**

As I went by myself to get Bella her Christmas present I manged to get her a ring and no not a engagement ring. It was silver band and a blue sapphire in the middle and I had engraved in it 2/9/08 because that was the day that I met my Bella. As I was leaving the store to go and meet Bella I saw the person I hated.

"Hay Eddie how are you" she said and then wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Okay Lauren,first of all don't call me Eddie and secondly I have a girlfriend who I love very much and if you don't remove your arms from my waist I will not be held responsible for my actions okay" I said in a sharp tome.

Before Lauren could even reply there was a bang and as I looked over to where it came to I spotted Bella shaking and crying. Oh she saw Lauren with her arms around me. Before I could run to Bella she legged it out of the mall and I followed but before I got outside there was a piercing scream and it was Bella,my Bella screaming and when I got outside I saw my angel was lying there on the floor with her head bleeding and her leg out of place. I ran over to her and held her. A lady had rang the ambulance so I rang Alice and Emmett and soon enough they came up to me with worry all over there faces and the girls were crying.

A couple of hors later I was sitting next to Bella's hospital bed holding her hand just waiting for my Bella to wake up. Then I felt her squeeze my hand and I looked up to see her awake. She opened her mouth but nothing came out so I gave her some water and then she started speaking.

"Why am I here?" she asked looking really confused.

"Bella,love you were hit by a car" I said squeezing her hand.

"what?" she said looking even more confused then before.

"Bella whats the last thing you remember?" is asked knowing her answer already but I just wanted to her it from her.

"seeing you with Lauren and then I running" she said and she flinched when she said Laurens name.

"Love,Lauren came to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and I told her that if she didn't let go I wouldn't be held responsible for my actions." I said looking into her brown eyes so she knew I was telling the truth.

To my surprise she hit her forehead and then winced and then mumbled.

"Stupid Bella you jump to conclusions and get yourself hit by a car, nice going moron you-" I cut her of by kissing her and she gave me access and let me tell you I didn't think I'd be doing this in a hospital.

All to soon she pulled away and I looked her face.

"Bella you know your not to blame don't you?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

"Yes it is. If I didn't jump to assumptions then this wouldn't have happened" she said whilst motioning her hand up and down her body showing her bruises.

"Bella this isn't your fault and I swear to god if you argue back I wont kiss you anymore" I said smiling at her.

"okay. By the way whats wrong with me and when can I go home?" she asked.

"You have a broken leg and the popped your shoulder back in already and you have a cut across your forehead and that probably why you winced when you smacked it and bruises all over and you can go home tomorrow" I said excited myself for not having to see her with tubes hooked up to her.

"okay" she said and she didn't sound happy but I decided not to push it.

" I have to go. I'll be here tomorrow morning to pick you up. Bye I love you" I said and kissed her forehead and then I left my angel hoping she would be okay.

**a/n good or bad?**

**Please give me some ideas for what Bella should get Edward for Christmas :)**


	12. authors note :

**Sorry guys this isn't a chapter I need ideas I cant think of anything that should happen next.**

**I'm so sorry :)**

**Review and please give me ideas.**


	13. Life sucks

**a/n hi guys thanks for the ideas :)**

**I would like to say a special thanks to RoseF :)**

**I do not own twilight soory**

**Chapter12: life sucks **

It's been a week since I got hit by the car and it's also 5 days to Christmas. Edward hasn't stopped apologizing for that thing with Lauren and I keep telling him it's okay but he wont listen. I decided to get Edward the new linkin park CD and a gold watch. I also have been getting non-stopped phone calls from my mum and I mean the one that had adopted me and Emmett when my mum died and Charlie didn't want us because apparently Edward thought thats she should know about my car accident anyway today she was coming round to check if I was okay and I was dreading it but Edward promised to be by my side. Jane was due any minute and I was basically sweating bullets.

"Bella,love please calm down she's only checking if your okay" Edward said trying to make me calmer. At that moment the door bell went and I answered the door and there in front of me was my Jane with a look of worry on her face.

"sweetheart are you okay?" she said looking at me and then brought me into a bone-crushing hug. When I heard some-one clear there throat I pulled away.

"oh Jane this is my boyfriend Edward" I said feeling worried if she would blame this whole thing on him.

"It's nice to meet you Edward but if you don't mind I have to talk to my daughter on her own" she said and as soon as she said that Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek and I just stared at my mum in complete shock. I wasn't mad because she called me her daughter but more of the fact that she got rid of my boyfriend.

She motioned me to sit down on the sofa next to her and I did.

"Bella you know I only want whats best for you don't you? I have and always will want whats best for you I love you like my real daughter." She asked and I had no idea why.

"Yes?" it came out more of a question than a answer.

"Well I want you to come back to London with me because I don't want you getting hurt like this again" she said staring at my cast.

"What..nah....i....you...London......no" I struggled to get out.

"Yes Bella you are coming and thats it." she said and anger built up in me and I just let it out.

"NO JANE YOU LISTEN I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER YOU JUST ADOPTED ME AND EMMETT BECAUSE YOU PROBABLY FELT SORRY FOR US AND I WILL NOT GO TO LONDON WITH YOU" I said and was out of breath when I said it.

"Isabella Marie Swan do not speak to me like that and to be honest I'm not going to make you move to London but I will be calling you okay bye Bella." she said and stormed out the door. What did I just do? I sat there for hours crying and that conversation just brought back up all that pain from my mum's death and it just wont go away and that night I cried myself to sleep.

**A/n I am sorry it's short but have homework sorry :)**

**Review :0**

**JESS X**


	14. Thee impossible

**A/n**

**Hay guys I'm really sorry that it's been ages since I've updated so yeah sorry :)**

**I had tests to revise for and I had problems with my mates sorry :)**

**Chapter: Thee impossible.**

**Epov**

I woke up anxious to see Bella because I hadn't seen her since her foster mom came yesterday and I was worried about Bella and I knew Emmett wasn't there because he slept around Roses lat night.

So I got dressed quickly and ran to my Volvo and drove way over the speed limit to Bella's house and when I got there the door was unlocked and I got really worried and when I stepped int to the apartment the first thing I saw was my Bella,My angel on the floor her knees pressed against her chest and her head buried in between them and her hair was a mess and I knew she was crying but I didn't know why. I rushed up to her and I lifted her head up she was bright red and her eyes were all puffy and red and her hair was stuck to her face from the tears and she wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Bella love whats wrong?" I asked sticking a finger under her chin and turning her face to face me and she stared me right in the eyes.

"Jane....Mum...plane......fly......boom....hospital" she said in between sobs.

Jane? Oh right her foster mum and she had to get a plane back to London plane crashed? I wasn't sure so I got my phone out and looked on the Internet and sure enough it was a plane crash.

_A plane that left Seattle airport crashed and 129 people are dead. There are however 7 survivors:_

_Holly Perry_

_Kate Perry_

_Shannon Burty _

_Erna tarrying _

_Samantha fiddle_

_Diego Harris_

_Jane hope _

_These people have been taken to forks general hospital to be taken care of._

I stopped reading after that. That's why Bella was crying because her foster mum was in hospital. I grabbed her and hugged her to my chest why she cried some more and I picked her up and took her to my car and took her to the hospital to go and see Jane.

When we got there we asked for which room Jane hope was in and it was room 210 and when we got there she was laying in the hospital bed wide awake and I could tell she had a broken arm and lots of bruising. Bella walked up to and I told them that I would leave them alone. So I went into the waiting room and rang Emmett. I right such a rebel. He answered on the third ring.

"Yo dude whats up" he said clearly he had no idea what had happened.

"Um Emmett..y-you know y-your foster mum she got into a plane crash and she's at the hospital and Bella's already in there but I think she needs you Emmett when I found her she was a mess and she just needs her brother right now" I said stuttering a bit.

"Okay bro I'm on my way" he said and I could her the sound of his car in the background.

After that I went back to Jane's room and knocked on the door.

"yes Edward you can come in" Bella's sweet voice said.

Wait. How did she know it was me? Um strange don't you think.

"I just wanted to tell you that Emmett's on his way" I said.

"Okay thank you" she said and walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"So Jane how are you?" I asked and I knew it was stupid question to ask to someone that was in the hospital.

"I'm okay just lucky that I'm not dead and then I'm not hurt that bad" she said.

"I'm glad" I said and i felt really stupid.

At that moment Emmett came through the door and hugged Bella and they started talking about what happened and her was also very concerned about Jane. I thought it would be best if I left the room so I did.

**Bpov**

I woke up by my phone ringing so I picked it up and stood up with my back pressed against the wall.

"Hello" I asked.

"_Is this miss Isabella Marie Swan?"_

"Yes" I replied

"_I'm afraid to inform you that there has been a accident regrading your foster mum"_

"W-wh-what happened" I stuttered

"_There was a plane crashed the plane that crashed was the one that left for London and your foster mum was on it."_

"Where is she?" now I was panicking.

"_In forks general hospital"_

"Okay thank you for letting me know"

"_It's quiet alright ma'am once again I'm sorry"._

Then they hung up and I was in complete shock I sunk down to the ground and pulled my knees against my chest and just cried and cried for what seemed like hours. I was unaware that someone had came in until I felt them near me and I knew I must look a right mess but I didn't care because the closest thing I had to a mum was in hospital.

"Bella love whats wrong?" I would know that voice anywhere and it belonged to the man that I loved.

"Jane....Mum...plane......fly......boom....hospital" I said in between sobs.

He grabbed me and hugged me to His chest why I cried some more and He picked me up and took me to his car and took me to the hospital to go and see Jane.

When we got there we asked for which room Jane hope was in and it was room 210 and when we got there she was laying in the hospital bed and I almost broke down again but I manged not to so it was okay. Edward left to give us some privacy.

"Are you okay" I said really worried.

"I'm fine I only have severe bruising and a broken arm and some cuts. I'm very lucky Bella" she said grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Mum I'm really sorry" I said apologizing for what I said yesterday.

"Bella It's okay and I'm sorry to" she said and I bent down and kissed her cheek.

I heard a knock and I knew who it was.

."yes Edward you can come in" I said.

"I just wanted to tell you that Emmett's on his way" He said and I was relieved because I needed my brother now more than anything.

"Okay thank you" I said and walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"So Jane how are you?" He asked and I thought it was sweet him asking if my mum was okay

"I'm okay just lucky that I'm not dead and then I'm not hurt that bad" she said.

"I'm glad" He said.

At that moment Emmett came through the door and hugged me asking me if I was okay and then he asked if Jane was okay and once again Edward left the room.

**A/n **

**I know it's not long but hey what you going to do about it? :)**

**Review :)**


	15. New kid

**A/n thank you for the reviews and I know it's been ages but here's another chapter for you :)**

**Thanks again to Rose F. :)**

**Chapter15: New Kid.**

**Bpov.**

It has now been two weeks since Jane's plane accident and she is safe and home in London which is good but I had like a panic attack when she got on the plane but hey who wouldn't right?

Anyway today a new kid coming to school girl or boy? I don't know.

I got dressed today in a denim skirt and a blue vest top with a black cardigan and black flats. I was in the kitchen making breakfast for Emmett when he came out of the bedroom looking extremely tired.

"Late night?" I asked him whilst lying the eggs on a plate.

"No just couldn't sleep,is that for me?" he asked pointing to the eggs I nodded and gave him the plate and went to go and wash up.

"Do you mind if I put some music on please" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah sure go ahead." he said and I went and got my I-pod speakers and Ipod and selected a song and started singing to it whilst I washed up.

_I am an arms dealer  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And don't really care which side wins  
As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in_

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on  
But, I digress

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh-so intricate oh-so intricate [x2]

I wrote the gospel on giving up  
(You look pretty sinking)  
But the real bombshells have already sunk  
(Prima-donnas of the gutter)  
At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips or cars,  
No, more like parties

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
_Bandwagon's full  
Please, catch another_

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh-so intricate oh-so intricate [x2]

All the boys who the dance floor didn't love  
And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough  
Sing, until your lungs give out

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Now you)  
This ain't a Scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Wear out the groove)  
This ain't a Scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Sing out loud)  
This ain't a Scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Oh, oh)  
This ain't a Scene, it's a god damn arms race

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh-so intricate oh-so intricate 

"Very good Bella now your done singing that song can we go to school please" he said and we were of to school very fast anyone would of thought we liked school.

When we arrived at school we met everyone except Alice because she was I'll so I had English by myself I gave Edward a kiss on the lips and went to English but before I got in the classroom I collided with something and I expected to hit the floor but someone caught me around the waist but these arms I didn't like because they didn't belong to Edward. When I looked up to see who it was. I didn't recognized who it was so I assumed it was the new kid.

"Thanks" I said and got myself free from his grasp.

"Hi..um..i new here..i'm Justin" he said stuttering a bit and staring at my chest and I didn't realize you could see my bra a bit.

"Okay you listen to me buddy boy my eyes are up here" I said pointing to my eyes." And second of all I'm Bella nice to meet you Justin." I said and walked into English.

Classes were boring as per usual when it came to lunch couldn't be more happier when I walked out of my class Edward was there waiting. I wonder should I tell him about what happened with Justin? No it will just make him angry. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts causing him to stare at me.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked pulling me in for a hug.

"Nothing" I said not meeting his gaze and what I didn't expect was for him to drop it like that. We got our food and walked towards the others and when I sat down I looked around the cafeteria when Justin caught my eye and he winked at me. Actually winked at me. Did he not see my boyfriend with his arm around my shoulder. I shivered from that moment grabbing Emmett's attention.

"Bella whats wrong?" Emmett asked whilst Edward stared at me intensely.

"Um..no..well....nothing" I said stuttering because I was staring into Edwards eyes.

"Bella just tell us we wont get mad okay" Emmett said.

"Okay fine you know the new kid Justin" They both nodded." Well I bumped into him and he caught me by the waist before I hit the floor and then he introduced himself whilst staring at my chest and I told him and I quote_' Okay you listen to me buddy boy my eyes are up here'_ and then I said my name was Bella and I just walked of. Edward please don't get mad" I said that staring at Edward for the last bit.

"Ha Justin kid got some nerve. Want me to beat him up?" Emmett asked.

"No it's okay" I said and Emmett looked disappointed.

"Edward are you okay" I asked him scared for his answer.

"Yes I'm fine just tell me next time okay" he said and I nodded and kissed him passionately on the lips.

The rest of the day was slow but good because I didn't have anymore encounters with Justin I mean he was good-looking with his black hair and pale complexion. Oh Bella shut up you have a boyfriend.

When me and Emmett got into his car I was surprised that Edward got in to. He claimed he was coming over to play video games with Emmett but hay who am I to complain about seeing my boyfriend.

Whilst Emmett was driving I started Jamming to The Calling.

_I've been thinking about you, my love  
And all the crazy things that you put me through  
Now I'm coming around, throwing it back to you  
Were you think of me, when you kissed him Could you taste me when you licked his skin  
And all that while I showered you with trust and promises  
What I'm needing now is some sweet revenge  
To get back all that I lost then  
I gave you all I had to give, but I could never reach you_

_Adrienne, I thought I knew you  
Once again, you used me, used me  
Adrienne, I should have left you  
Long before you used me, used me up_

What surprised me was Emmett and Edward were singing along and they both had really good singing voices.

_Spent my money, drove my car  
I treated you like a shining star  
But in my sky all burnt out you are  
And I'll have the last laugh, when I see you walking with some other guy  
'Cause I know you are gonna end up all alone  
So take these words, some good advice  
All you've done's gonna come back twice  
You never cared how much it hurt, I really need to tell you_

_Adrienne, I thought I knew you  
Once again, you used me, used me  
Adrienne, I should have left you  
Long before you used me, used me up_

_  
What I'm needing now is some sweet revenge  
To get back all that I lost then  
I gave you all that I had to give, but I could never reach you_

_Adrienne, I thought I knew you  
Once again, you used me, used me  
Adrienne, I should have left you  
Long before you used me, used me up_

"Bella tell anyone about that I will make your life a living hell" Emmett said and I burst out laughing.

"Nice way to talk to your sister Em" I said and then I told him I wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened.

That night we jut played video games and I cooked spaghetti and then we watched like 10 movies straight which were. (A/n all my favorite movies :)

P.s I love you (the boys moaned about it but I convinced them)

Batman begins

The dark knight

Handcock

All three x-men

Hide and seek

War of the worlds

Finding Nemo ( which at my boyfriend got really excited and wouldn't stop calling me his 'squishy' for like hours)

The after that we just went to bed after I said goodbye to Edward.

I woke up the next morning to no Emmett but there was a note.

_Hay sis_

_sorry had to go early to pick Rose up._

_Love ya _

_x_

I smiled but then there was a knock at the door and when I looked at the person behind the door it wasn't who I was expecting.

**A/n review please **

**10 reviews = update :)**


	16. He who shall not be named

**A/n**

**I know what your thinking right 2 chapters in one day she must not have a life. Yeah well thats me so enjoy :)**

**Chapter16:He who shall not be named.**

**Bpov**

When I opened the door it was not the person I was expecting.

"Justin?" I asked I was confused why was he here?

"Yeah hay Bella I was thinking I could go to school with you" he said looking at the ground embarrassed. Aw how cute BUT CREEPY.

"Right Justin. Did you see that guy sitting next to me yesterday. Bronze tousled hair brilliant,green eye's basically a god like creature" I said missing Edward now.

"Err...yeah I guess so" he said stuttering. Stupid boy.

"yeah well you listen and you listen good he is my and I repeat my boyfriend so you can stop following and staring at me and winking okay" I said and what I didn't expect was a smooth velvet voice form behind Justin.

"I suggest you leave" Edward said.

"What if I wanna stay?" Justin challenged and before I could recall anything Edward punched Justin in the face within a couple of seconds they were in a full fist fight and neither of them listened me telling them to stop. So I got down to there level and then shouted at them.

"EDWARD,JUSTIN STOP IT NOW PLEASE STOP FIGHTING YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE DOING IT DO YOU" I said and then they both shouted at me.

"Were fighting over you Bella so let us do it" Justin said and that made me flip.

"Fine carry on but don't expect me to talk to either of you again" I said and then shut my door on there shocked faces.

I just ran to my bed and cried and i didn't bother going to school. After about 2hours I checked my phone. Oh my god. 23 messages and 143 missed calls all from Edward.

_Bella I'm sorry_

_Please text back._

_Love Edward_

_Bella please_

_I'm sorry okay_

_I love you_

_-E_

I knew I needed to talk to him but I needed advice........ALICE!

I got my phone and rang Alice.

"Isabella swan why aren't you in school" she said using my full name which I hate.

"I'm sorry please can you come over" I said and realized I couldn't make her miss school.

"Yeah I'll come during lunch which is in like fifth teen minutes okay" she said and I was relieved.

"yeah okay thanks Alice" I said and then we said goodbye and I hung up.

Just as promised Alice came in and asked me what was wrong so I began telling her about what happened with Justin the day she wasn't in.

"Then today I found a note saying Emmett that he went early to pick up rose and then there was a knock at the door and it was Justin and me and him had a argument and then Edward came out of nowhere and then they were fighting and I begged them to stop but they said that they were fighting over me" I said and I busted into tears and Alice comforted me.

After about two hours Alice went home and I decided to go tot the book store and I overheard on some person's conversation. "Yeah that new Family left town because there son was in a fight and they didn't want him to get in anymore trouble so they moved again" omg she was talking about Justin.

When I exited the book store I bumped into something hard and I look up great my boyfriend.

"Bella look I'm sorry can we please just talk" he said and I was mad real mad.

"YOU WANT TO TALK OKAY LETS TALK ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU GOT IN A FIGHT WITH SOME GUY ABOUT ME THAT DIDN'T EVEN WANT ME AND THEN YOU MAKE HIS FAMILY MOVE OUT OF TOWN"I said and I was angry and wanted to hit his perfect face.

"Bella he wanted you and you know that very well and you were willing to let him continue I didn't trust him" he said and I knew what he meant.

"DIDN'T TRUST HIM OR DIDN'T TRUST ME" I said and I already knew the answer.

"Bella...um..er" he didn't get to finish because I slapped him in the face hard.

"You think I would cheat on you and to think I thought to you love me you asshole" I said and walked of hurt and I sobbed and sobbed when I got home. Thank god Emmett was going round Rose's house.

The next few days were hell Edward kept looking worse everyday with bags under his eye's he never ate. Everyone else was quiet during lunch and couldn't help but think I did this, I ruined them even my brother and the man I love.

When I got home from school I went into the bathroom and ran a bath. The house was quiet because Emmett was at the library. I got in the bath and sunk under as if to wash my hair but the only difference was that I didn't come back up.

**A/n **

**You like or hate?**

**Were you all shocked?**

**Well review peaps :)**


	17. BELLA!

**a/n I just want to inform you that I just found out that you cant fiscally drown yourself so please just go along with it :)**

**this chapter is for:**

**Jess Loves Twilight**

**Chapter17:BELLA!**

**Epov**

I can't believe Bella slapped me and let me tell you it hurt like hell I'm pretty sure I have a hand mark on my face I can't believe she actually thinks that I don't trust her with Justin.

Over the next few days I didn't sleep or eat I was just thinking about how I wanted to get close to Bella again. When we were all sitting in the cafeteria no-one started a conversation because they knew it wouldn't last.

When I got home that day I decided I needed Bella I craved her company I needed to kiss her so I got into my Volvo and went to Bella's house. When I got there it was all dark except one room with a light on and that was the bathroom. I ran up to the door and it was unlocked and now I was worried.

"Bella,Bella" I kept calling again and again but no answer. I went upstairs into the bathroom and I could have almost died on that spot. Right in front of my eye's was my Bella in a bath tub her arms hanging over the sides. I ran up to her and thank god she wasn't naked I did not want to see her naked like this it would be wrong. I grabbed her body and pulled her out of the tub and laid her on the floor.

"Bella,Bella please wake up please" she never answered or moved and I checked her pulse and she didn't have one so I gave her mouth to mouth and eventually she coughed up loads of water and her eye's slowly began opening.

"Bella your okay now it's okay" I kept chanting hugging her to my chest but what surprised me was the fact that she was hugging me back and crying. I got my phone out to ring Carlie.

"Hello" my dad said

"Dad can you come to Bella's house please now" I was panicking

"Okay son calm down I'll be right over" he said and now he sounded panicking.

"Thank you" I said and hung up.

The next person I rang was Emmett.

"Hello Edward what do you want" Emmett said obviously in a good mood and I didn't want to be the one to ruin it.

"Um..Emmett you need to come to your house now Bella type of tried to drown herself I think" I said and it hurt me to say it. Why would she do something like that?

"BELLA DID WHAT!I'LL BE RIGHT OVER" he said and hung up and I just cradled Bella in my arms until both of them came.

That night Alice,Rose,Jasper,Emmett and I sat around the table in the living room while Bella was sleeping wondering why she did it. I mean tonight was the first night I saw Emmett cry his eyes out for his little sister and I just needed to hold her in my arms to make sure she is okay.

**A/n Right sorry it's short **

**review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n thanks for all the reviews guys they mean a lot to me :)**

**I'm sorry it's been so long I've been working on my other story :)**

**chapter18**

I woke up with a very sore throat and then it came back to me about me committing suicide. Oh crap I was dead what about Edward,Alice,Rose,Emmett and Jasper. Crap crap crap.

"Bella?" a angle called to me.

I tried to ope my eyes but I couldn't

"Bella love please open your eyes. I'm sorry for what I did I didn't mean to upset you please just wake up I love you so so much" the angel sounded like he was crying.

"Bella please for me do it for Edward" at the mention of his name I opened my eyes and found five faces staring back at me.

I was brought into Edwards arms whilst he cuddled me and then the questions started.

"Bella why?" Rose said

"What were you thinking?" Alice said

"Did you realize how worried we were?" Emmet said

"Don t ever do that again" Jasper said.

Edward stayed quiet and just cuddled me. The others sensing my distress left to give me and Edward some alone time.

"Edward why aren't you speaking" I said turning his face to look at me

"This is all my fault" he said and I could of slapped him but I had no strength to.

"Don t you dare say that it was me who did it not you I was the one who tried to drown myself not you" I said and he flinched at the mention of me drowning myself.

"But I said the thing to make you do that" he said staring at me.

"EDWARD GOD DAMIT NO IT WASN'T I WAS THE ONE WHO DID IT NOW SHUT UP AND STOP BLAMING YOURSELF" I shouted at him

"Okay shh I'm sorry Bella" he said hugging me why I sobbed.

Then he lifted my head up and kissed away my tears and then kissed my lips passionately and then I feel asleep in his arms.

**a/n sorry it's so short I'm really stuck care to help me out? :)**


	19. IMPORTANT READ

**I am sorry that this is a authors note but it's important.**

**I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter so do you people still want me to write?**

**And there is another problem i am stuck for ideas.**

**So i need you guys help.**

**To stop wirting or continue?**

**And i need ideas :)**

**Thank you xx**

**P.s could you please check out my other story it's calle : what are players for?**

**Love you all xxxxxxxx**


	20. forgetting

**A/n**

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to update :)**

**Can I ask Jess loves twilight to please update her story :)**

**Forgetting**

I wanna run to you (oooh)  
I wanna run to you (oooh)  
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm  
I wanna run to you (oooh)  
But if I come to you (oooh)  
Tell me, will you stay or will you run away

_**Run to you by Whitney Huston.**_

EPOV

I woke up expecting my Bella in my arms but she wasn't.I still couldn't believe what she did but I knew it was my fault but she wouldn't have any of that. She just believed it was her fault. The most important thing is that she is alive.

I walked downstairs only to find my angel in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Catch a falling star and put in your pocket,Never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, Save it for a rainy day" She sung whilst making. I waked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the back of her hair. She jumped in surprise.

"Morning"

"Good morning Bella"

She continued making breakfast. She looked so happy.

"So what's with the song?"

"It's one my mum use to sing to me and when I'm happy I sing it."

"So have you catched a falling star?"

"No something much better" She said. What could be better then a star?

"Care to explain?"

"Okay how about I sing it to you and then you'll find out what's better then a star."

"Okay"

She coughed a couple of times and started singing.

"Catch a falling Edward and put it in your pocket never let it fade away. Catch a Falling Edward. and put it in your pocket,Save it for a rainy day" She sung whilst blushing hard.

"Thanks love"i said going up to her and giving her a kiss.

"Is it just me or was there something wrong with the last concept of that song?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"' Catch a Falling Edward. and put it in your pocket,Save it for a rainy day' There must be something remotely wrong with that line"

"No I think that you just have a dirty mind."

"Yeah but that's why you love me"

"No it isn't"

"Then why do you love me?"

"For your hair"

"My hair?"

"Yeah"

"Oh really?" I said walking up to her and tickling her. "Now what do you love me for?"

"Everything because your perfect. Now can you stop tickling me?"

"Yes. I love you to."

"I don't see why" she mumbled probably hoping i didn't hear it. I just ignored it.

We ate breakfast and had a really nice conversation. After I washed the dishes we sat down in the living room. It's now or never I thought.

"Bella we need to talk about it"

"No we don't" she said looking away. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because after what happened at the book store. No-one was the same. They were all quiet and you weren't eating or sleeping. Then I realized that it was my fault everybody was like that. So I did the the first thing that I thought was best." She was going to kill herself because she thought she thought we hated her?

"Bella it wasn't your fault we all had things on our minds"

"No Edward it was my fault. I made Everyone like that because of my selfish behaviour. I already had a screwed up life and then I had to screw it up some more."

"Bella your life wasn't screwed up. You just had some hard times and some set backs."

"Edward this question is going to sound horrible but can I ask it anyway?"

"Sure" I said with a bit of hesitation.

"Why are you here? I just don't understand they all hate me. You must hate me. How can you love me when I tried to kill myself I am a horrible disgusting person." She did not just that.

"Bella you listen. You are not a horrible disgusting person. They don't hate you and I certainly don't hate you. I love you so much. I would trust you with my life. Bella I love you and not even you trying to kill yourself is ever going to stop me loving you"

"i need to think" she said and got up. I knew what she did when she needed to think she sung. I loved her singing but when she sings she sings about what she feels. So followed her because I wanted to know what she was thinking. I got to her room where I heard her playing the guitar.

_I've been walking around all day,  
Thinking.  
I think I have a problem,  
I think I think too much.  
I've been taught to hold back my tears,  
And avoid them.  
But you make pain into something I could touch._

I've been walking around all day,  
Laughing.  
I think I'd be better off without you here.  
And I bet you're sweet and hard to get over.  
So I'll cry and people will stop and stare.  
Now that's okay.  
Let them stop and stare.

Cause I am fragile.  
I am hopeless.  
I'm not perfect.  
But I am free.

I've been walking around all day,  
Waiting.  
And waiting is all I seem to do.  
Cause I never get it unless I'm fed it.  
But this time I'll just have to.  
Yeah this time I'll just have to.

And I'm fragile.  
I am hopeless.  
I'm not perfect.  
But I am free.

Say you're not around, Am I finished?  
If you're not around, thats too bad.  
Hope you're safe and sound, not alone now.  
Cause you know I believe in you.

I'm still fragile,  
I'm still hopeless,  
I'm not perfect,  
But I am free.

And I'm fragile,  
I am hopeless,  
I'm not perfect,  
But I am free.

Cause I am fragile,  
I am hopeless,  
I'm not perfect,  
But I am free.

After she finished singing I realized that she thought she was a horrible person. The song went well. She was fragile but she wasn't hopeless.

Time to fix my Bella.

**a/n**

**Like it?**

**The song was **

**Fragile by maria mena**


End file.
